Good Old Chivalry
by BlumeShullman
Summary: Ne serait-ce pas merveilleux d'avoir dans sa vie ce genre de personne pour qui on est prêt à se battre? Est-ce que ça existe encore?
1. une fissure

Bonjour à tous!

Mon nom est **Blume Shullman **et je vous propose une histoire d'amour entre nos Avengers préférés, **Steve Rogers** and **Tony Stark**.

Les chapitres sont courts mais ils devraient être nombreux. Attendez-en une dizaine environ.

Je vous souhaite une **bonne lecture**.

* * *

Quand il avait repris conscience, Tony s'était senti tellement choqué, frappé au ventre par une peur terrible, que sa réaction instinctive, pour nier cette sueur froide dans son dos, avait été d'écarter immédiatement tout sérieux. C'était comme se répéter à soi même : « je vais bien, tout va bien. » Le visage de Steve tout proche du sien l'agaçait, il pouvait trop voir ses yeux, il voulut le repousser, gagner un semblant d'intimité pour contenir son angoisse. Se sentir scruté et pire encore, par un regard bienveillant était infantilisant. Il avait prononcé, d'une voix qui ne montrait heureusement pas l'agressivité qu'il y mettait vraiment : « Dites-moi juste que personne ne m'a embrassé .»

Cette pique fut perçue comme telle par Steve, qui recula promptement en une zone plus respectable et lui répondit, en évacuant tout timbre personnel, qu'ils avaient gagné. En tant qu'équipe, tous les Avengers. Cette phrase le rasséréna un peu et dans la respiration qui suivit, il trouva la force de repousser encore un peu le moment ou il faudrait bien qu'il soit lui-même. Il déblatéra, parce que c'est en soi un défouloir dans la parole, sur un restaurant au nom étrange ou il voulait absolument aller. On le laissa dire et rapidement les secours arrivèrent. Il se releva assez mal et rejeta d'une pichenette la main tendue de Steve ce dont il s'excusa dans un soupir douloureux l'instant d'après. Les autres les avaient rejoints mais ne prêtaient pas tellement attention à eux. Steve le soutint jusqu à l'ambulance. Il semblait déjà remis de son violent coup dans les côtes. Tony serrait les dents. Une douleur intense et endormissante envoyait comme des décharges de sang dans sa jambe gauche, ses hanches et sa taille. Il avait l'impression que ça devait être du sang qui se propageait à l'intérieur, parce que les zones blessées semblaient très chaudes. Il ne criait pas du tout, mais sentait que ses forces le quittaient inexorablement, à une vitesse alarmante. Il s'évanouit une seconde fois. Quand il ouvrit les yeux il se trouvait dans une ambulance et le capitaine Rogers, regard inquiet de rigueur, planté dans le bleu, de rigueur également, de ses yeux d'acteur de spot publicitaire, était assis comme de bien entendu à ses côtés. Le ressentiment de Tony passa directement dans sa bouche sans qu'il ait pu se dire si l'idée était ou non judicieuse : « Monsieur Parfait, quand est-ce que tu vas bien vouloir te casser ? » Il comprit dans l'instant qui suivit combien cela était blessant, sans le regretter pour autant. Steve se détourna, détachant sa main de l'emprise de celle de Tony, qui n'avait pas remarqué qu'il la tenait et en eut honte. Il entendit Steve pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme, comme on n'en fait plus au vingt-et-unième siècle.

- Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dit. J'avais tort à ton sujet et j'ai été odieux. Personne n'a le droit de contester ta valeur. J 'ai cristallisé ma rancoeur sur toi, comme si tu étais le problème et évidemment il n'a pas fallu plus de quelques heures pour que tu prouves combien j'ai été injuste. Je m'en veux vraiment et si tu veux m'éviter, si tu es en colère, je peux le comprendre. Je ne sais pas quoi dire à part que je suis profondément désolé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ca n'a rien à voir !

- Comment ça ?

- Je suis blessé, putain ! Tu comprends ça ? Je ne refais pas mes cellules dans l'instant, moi ! Tu es là à me parler des tes putain de sentiments alors que je sais pas si je vais pouvoir me reservir de ma jambe ! Et il faut que j'aie le parfait exemple de la force américaine triomphante, avec sa santé indestructible , ses bonnes intentions et ses yeux bleus qui me narguent et me fassent sentir encore plus minable ! Tu comprends pas que j'ai besoin d'être seul? Mais casse-toi, casse-toi !

Il était hystérique, secoué déjà de sanglots qui soulevaient ses épaules et lui faisaient mal au ventre. Steve ouvrit la porte et descendit dès que le véhicule se gara, il courut au loin alors que des brancardiers faisaient sortir Tony et l'installaient avec précaution. Tony, les yeux écarquillés et tremblant de tout son corps, demanda lui-même qu'on le pique pour le calmer, et il s'endormit.

...

Quand il se sentit un peu plus maître de son corps, et que la peur des séquelles disparut des possibles qu'on lui présentait, il repensa à la violence de son dernier entretien avec Steve. Il n'était pas fier de son attitude, mais avait compris d'instinct qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne s'excuse pas. Il eut la visite de Pepper, et en voyant son regard tendre et plein de cette affection si douce qu'elle tempérait si souvent, et qui ne filtrait que dans de grands moments d'intimité, il se surprit à s'éloigner en pensée. Il était absolument certain qu'elle méritait d'avoir tout ce qu'elle voulait et il était clair qu'elle voulait son amour, mais il sentait qu'il prenait son cœur avec légèreté. Que rien de tout ça ne griffait. C'était un stade d'évolution attendue dans lequel il se laissait couler parce qu'il y consentait. Peut-être était-ce de l'orgueil, mais une voix en lui vint lui rappeler d'un coup de patte que tout de même il aurait bien voulu crever de désir et se battre comme un fou par espoir qu'un jour… Mais elle ne pouvait pas être son idéal. Pepper était trop complètement femme, peut-être, trop à l'aise avec la vie. Il ne cherchait pas une femme plus belle, juste plus compliquée et moins forte. Une femme, aussi horrible que ça paraisse, moins heureuse. Enfin une femme qui aurait vraiment besoin de lui. Il demeura pensif quand elle repartit et ne la rappela pas. Il prit son temps pour guérir.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la bataille de New York quand Tony sortit de l'hôpital. Natasha, qui lui avait rendu visite, lui avait raconté que Thor et Loki étaient repartis d'où ils étaient venus. Bruce semblait vouloir en faire autant dès qu'il se serait assuré que Tony allait bien. Il l'attendait. Cette perspective avait fait sourire Tony. S'il y en avait un en qui il avait confiance, en dépit de tout, c'était Bruce. Peut-être du fait même qu'il était si dangereux. Tout comme il aurait pu faire confiance à Loki ou Steve, alors même qu'il ne les aimait pas, parce qu'ils avaient souffert, et qu'ils étaient des parias d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ce genre de personne sait accorder de la valeur à l'amour qu'on leur donne, parce qu'ils en ont terriblement besoin.

On lui avait donné des béquilles, qu'il avait fait semblant d'accepter et qu'il avait jeté dans une benne dès la première occasion. C'est donc sur ses jambes, dont la gauche lui faisait toujours mal et qui avait tendance à trembler et se dérober s'il s'appuyait dessus, qu'il fit le trajet jusqu'aux locaux de SHIELD. La salle de conférence et le laboratoire étaient déserts. Il les trouva tous à la salle de sport. Clint le salua par une exclamation de surprise, et tous se retournèrent en sa direction. Steve était le plus éloigné de lui, et Tony écarquilla les yeux en le voyant avancer vers lui à grands pas, dépassant les autres sans plus de considération qu'il n'en aurait eu pour du mobilier, se planter droit devant lui, vraiment très près en vérité, et lui dire : « Te voilà enfin ! » Le ton était péremptoire, mais le regard avait une tendresse ineffable qui laissa Tony désemparé, ne sachant que faire sinon sourire. Steve le prit dans ses bras, a la surprise générale, y compris de Bruce qui poussa un grognement peu engageant. Tony se retrouva l'espace d'un court instant inondé de colère et d'une confiance inédite, absolue en Steve, et aussi brusque qu'un éclair, mais qui n'empêchait en rien sa colère, qui semblait au contraire la nourrir. Il y voyait la preuve que Steve était une personne honnête et intrinsèquement bonne mais il n'en aimait pas davantage les surprises et les soldats pour autant.

Steve se détacha avant que Tony ne le repousse mais ces instant infimes avaient dans l'esprit de l'assistance pris un sens dont il était loin de se douter, étranger qu'il était au monde libéral du vingt-et-unième siècle. Tony ne partageait pas son insouciance, et s'interrogea longtemps sur ce geste, même quand il eut présenté ses politesses, qui consistaient davantage en piques et plaisanteries qu'en politesses proprement dites, et même quand les battements de son cœur se furent régularisés, même quand il se coucha dans son lit où il n'eut pas à redouter de trouver Pepper qui passait quelques jours à Péquin pour un contrat dont il s'admettait avoir oublié la nature. Il se demandait si Steve, en dépit de tout ce qu'il haïssait chez lui et c'était beaucoup, ne valait pas mille fois la peine de mourir pour lui si jamais il se trouvait que le capitaine avait des sentiments pour lui. Et la conclusion qu'il en tirait était que s'il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas la réponse à cette question, il avait celle qui concernait Pepper. Il allait mettre fin à cette relation en bouton, sur le point de s'ouvrir, et il se félicitait du moins d'avoir ouvert les yeux avant d'avoir tiré le jus de cet amour à sens unique qui aurait fait de lui un profiteur sans âme.

* * *

o0O°O0o

REVIEWS?

°O0o0O°


	2. chevaliers errants

_Bonjour, Bonsoir!_

Le chapitre 2 de Good Old Chivalry est disponible pour vous et sans me vanter, il vaut la peine d'être lu!

**Mais avant je dois vous avertir:** lors de la publication du **chapitre précédent**, il y a eu un **bug** pour certaines personnes, qui n'ont pu lire que la **moitié** du chapitre, ce qui équivalait à 800 mots au lieu de 1700, ce qui tout de même change la donne. Et vu que j'ai un ton un peu sentencieux, ça ne voit pas, tout paragraphe sonne un peu définitif et pourrait être à la fin du chapitre, vous voyez? -_-

J'ai arrangé ça depuis et je vous conseille de **vérifier sur la page précédente** si vous en étiez bien au même point que moi, parce que ça a des conséquences sur ce chapitre-là. Désolée j'ai manqué de vigilance lors de l'édition, ça ne se reproduira plus.

Il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter _une bonne lecture_!

* * *

Le lendemain, heureux de se réveiller dans un cadre familier, il décida de tromper sa douleur en ne faisant que ce qu'il aimait. Il se fit livrer tout ce que la gastronomie américaine fait de plus cancérigène et passa la journée à trifouiller dans le moteur d'une voiture pour le remplacer intégralement par une version améliorée, à moitié à poil dans son garage, le son poussé au niveau où il ne s'entendait plus chanter lui-même. En milieu d'après midi, il contemplait son travail déjà relativement bien avancé bien que non assemblé encore, un peu papillonnant de fatigue pour avoir dû affronter une de ces chansons auxquelles on doit pour respect minimum de danser quand on les entend. Il s'était correctement bousillé la jambe. Il entendit son téléphone sonner dans un intervalle entre deux morceaux. Bruce faisait une quatrième tentative pour le joindre et l'en gronda de cette voix lente qui disait combien il prenait sur lui. Il lui dit qu'il s'invitait si c'était possible et Tony, qui trouva la formulation charmante, accepta avec joie.

Bruce avait des manières singulières, que Tony ne se lassait jamais de regarder. On pouvait croire au début qu'il était timide et poli, ou un peu distant, et il n'était rien de tout ça. Il plaçait dans son extrême politesse une contre vérité. De façon ironique, elle lui permettait d'extérioriser sa colère. Il se tenait éloigné des objets pour ne blesser personne mais il était fondamentalement nonchalant. On voyait à son regard, au tissus de ses chemises, à la façon dont il jouait avec ses mains, que sa peau devait être immensément douce et un peu moelleuse, confortable au toucher. Et dans un sens, l'idée avait déjà traversé Tony de vérifier cette théorie.

Bruce lui sembla nerveux en arrivant. Il se tournait les poignets en trépignant. Quoi qu'il soit en train d'essayer de contenir, ça n'était pas près de disparaître. Tony fit donc un effort pour être aimable.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, Bruce, je ne pouvais pas entendre le téléphone sous les baffles. J'ai eu les mains dans un moteur toute la journée.

- Je peux voir ?

Tony le mena dans son garage et Bruce, sans qu'il ait eu besoin de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit, commença à souder certains fils du circuit qu'il avait schématisé au dos d'une facture. Ça ne surprenait pas Tony, à vrai dire. Il comprit, en le regardant s'approprier les lieux et en continuant lui aussi son travail de son côté, que Bruce cherchait quelqu'un avec qui partager cette compréhension du monde et des systèmes sous-jacents qu'ils voyaient tous deux sans effort et que la grande majorité des gens soupçonnait à peine. Pour Tony aussi cette relation privilégiée qu'il pressentait serait, si la vie ne les éloignait pas trop, un luxe et un privilège.

- J'étais inquiet pour toi, Tony. Je serais venu te voir si j'avais été sûr de ne rien casser.

- Ce n'est rien. Au contraire, je préfère qu'on ne vienne pas me voir quand ça ne va pas. Je suppose que toi non plus ?

- Moi c'est particulier, je peux causer des dommages irréparables.

- Moi aussi.

Bruce lui lança un regard qui exigeait une clarification et Tony poursuivit :

- J'ai été assez horrible avec Steve, par exemple. Je crois qu'il se sent coupable maintenant.

- Coupable ? De quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, il se sent coupable d'avoir été un sale con et de m'avoir dit mes vérités en face quand on s'est rencontrés parce qu' il a changé d'avis. C'est idiot parce que tout ce qu'il a pu me dire était vrai au fond, mais maintenant, il m'aime bien et il se sent mal.

- Oui eh bien justement, parlons-en. C'est quoi son problème ? C'est limite s'il ne t'a pas tripoté.

- Ah… oui. Tu as remarqué ça.

- Tout le monde a remarqué. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Vous êtes ensemble ?

- Ensemble ?

- Oui ensemble, comme dans : « Est-ce que vous couchez ensemble ? »

- Non.

-Mais il voudrait bien. Et toi ?

- Euh… Je ne sais pas ?

- OK. Bon,tu m'excuseras, c'est pas la réponse que j'attendais.

Tony, suivant Bruce qui partait à pas pressés, dépassé par les évènements, tenta de le retenir, tout en comprenant au passage pourquoi il avait gaffé, mais Bruce semblait vraiment sur le point de laisser sa déception prendre le dessus. Il n'eut que quelques secondes pour considérer la proposition implicite qui lui était faite et se décider à tenter quelque chose avec Bruce ou y renoncer définitivement. Sans trop savoir pourquoi il faisait ça, Tony lui attrapa la main et la retint de toutes ses forces.

-Bruce, arrête, je t'en prie !

Il était une vraie carpette et en avait pleinement conscience. Devant Bruce c'était la seule chose à faire, se soumettre et montrer qu'on pouvait endurer les conséquences, quoi qu'il arrive. Ça ne lui était pas difficile, parce qu'au fond, c'était davantage une posture, un jeu, une tactique, qu'un sentiment signifiant. C'était la sorte de politesse, certes artificielle pour lui, mais judicieuse, qui convenait à cette relation sur le fil du rasoir.

-Tony… rien n'est de ta faute, mais il vaut mieux que je parte. J'ai été présomptueux, je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me considère comme un ami et du coup je confonds tout. J'ai cru que je pourrais avoir plus.

- Reste. Tu n'avais pas tort.

* * *

Le lendemain matin fut pénible pour Tony. Il eut envie de boire dès qu'il quitta le sommeil. Bruce était parti à l'aube, mais il y aurait probablement d'autres fois. Du moins, c'était bien ce que Bruce avait sous-entendu, et Tony ne savait pas ce qu'il devait en penser. Le plaisir n'était pas éteint dans la mémoire de son corps et son affection s'était renforcée, multipliée sans entrave. Il s'avouait sans négociations avec son âme critique que oui, de toute évidence, Bruce lui plaisait. Il était beau, intelligent, et avait ce charme inquiétant qui avait tant de pouvoir sur son imagination, qui s'accordait harmonieusement avec sa tendance naturelle, cette autodestructrice tension vers le danger le plus immédiat. Bruce avait tout du grand méchant loup, il avait largement de quoi fasciner le cœur. Alors pourquoi tout cela lui paraissait-il stérile et froid ? Il venait d'enterrer la dernière forme de virginité qui lui restait et se sentait ignoblement mitigé. Ca s'était bien passé, vraiment, peut être mieux qu'il l'aurait imaginé, il ne contestait rien, mais ça n'avait… aucun sens ? Comment qualifie-t-on le fait de faire ce qu'il y a entre faire l'amour et baiser, et qui n'est en fait ni l'un ni l'autre ? On n'en parle pas, peut-être.

* * *

A peu près au même moment où Tony renversa dans sa gorge la première goulée d'un excellent et très cher whisky, issu d'une vénérable distillerie écossaise où il était préparé avec un soin presque affectueux, et qui tout de même aurait mérité davantage d'égards, que de se faire vider d'une traite pour soulager les doutes de bas étage d'un trentenaire sur le déclin, Steve pénétra dans l'un des endroits au monde où il se faisait le plus remarquer sans s'en douter, tant il semblait ne rien avoir à y faire, c'est-à-dire une bibliothèque.

Quelques têtes se redressèrent sur son passage, l'air de dire : « le club de sport c'était la rue d'avant, juste pour info. » et se replongèrent avec un petit sourire mesquin dans leurs livres en le voyant s'asseoir devant un ordinateur. « OK, son portable est HS, ça explique tout. » pensèrent-ils, étrangement satisfaits de ne pas voir leur idées reçues démenties.

En effet, Steve ne venait puiser ici aucun contenu culturel qui l'eut hissé dans l'estime de quelqu'un. Il était même complètement naïf car il croyait encore que la culture était une chose intime, un refuge, détaché de la vanité. Ayant connu les combats, la peur et la douleur de la perte, l'idée que des adultes sains d'esprit puissent situer leur fierté dans des savoirs plutôt que dans des actes ne l'avait pas même effleuré. Il était ici parce qu'il espérait trouver de l'aide pour une entreprise délicate.

Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, mais en conséquence d'une longue réflexion mélancolique qui l'avait tenu plus d'une semaine, il s'était décidé à sortir, glacé d'une inexprimable angoisse. Il voulait revoir l'endroit où jadis il avait grandi. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion. Comme tout le reste, sa maison avait dû être rasée pour faire place à un grand bâtiment gris d'un goût douteux ou bien à des commerces insensés comme les salons d' UV ou une de ces boutiques toutes vertes où des produits très chers sont étiquetés « sans » ceci ou cela, un peu comme si les gens de maintenant ne voulaient manger que de la nourriture « sans aliments ». Tout ça lui passait bien loin au dessus de la tête.

Pourtant, il voulait vérifier, il voulait voir les ruines de son passé, les affronter des yeux, et prier pour sa famille disparue depuis longtemps, à l'endroit ou ils avaient été tout vivants et unis. Il s'était préparé à ne rien retrouver, à ne voir qu'une aberration qui le blesserait sans lui être hostile, sans le connaitre. Mais la maison était toujours là, couverte d'un crépi couleur pollution, tronquée de son portique et surmontée de fausses tuiles couleur pêche toutes neuves, en un mot, enlaidie, mais debout. Et surtout, surtout, elle était à vendre.

Steve n'avait pas hésité, SHIELD ayant blindé son compte en banque à un point qui jusqu'ici lui avait paru déraisonnable et inutile. La famille qui cherchait à vendre n'avait laissé qu'un code dont il espérait qu'on lui expliquerait le fonctionnement, et qui s'appelait un email. Une jeune femme en le voyant complètement perdu devant l'écran s'approcha pour lui proposer son aide. Voulant imiter les agents de SHIELD, il avait inscrit l'adresse dans une barre de recherche et ne comprenait pas qu'aucun site correspondant ne s'affiche. L'employée de bibliothèque mit un certain temps pour réaliser que Steve ignorait complètement ce qu'était un email, mais dissimula autant qu'elle put l'accent de condescendance de son ton alors qu'elle lui expliquait lentement le pourquoi du comment. Elle lui fit créer une adresse à son nom et il put contacter les propriétaires. Intrigués par cet homme qui leur disait vouloir acheter immédiatement, sans se montrer impressionné par le prix, qui avait pourtant dissuadé déjà plusieurs familles, ils prirent rendez-vous pour le lendemain.

Steve s'en retourna dans les locaux de SHIELD tout rêveur. Ça n'était pas une rêverie spécialement heureuse, mais il lui semblait que le monde lui accordait un morceau de passé auquel s'accrocher. Il ne pouvait laisser passer cette chance sans la saisir. Il se sentait prêt à tout pour trouver quelque chose ou quelqu'un de familier et rassurant, quelque chose d'intime et de chaleureux. Le monde actuel lui paraissait si étrange et lointain, si froid et si gris, il voulait retrouver un peu de ce confort tendre indifférent au faste, à l'esthétique, une notion qui semblait tout envahir. Il voulait retrouver un monde de choses simples, utiles, confortables, sa petite maison sombre et tranquille.

Il aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un auprès de lui qui comprenne ce besoin d'être entouré, protégé, chéri, et qui le lui procure. Il savait combien son regard dur le faisait paraître hostile aux yeux des autres, il aurait tellement voulu que quelqu'un lui consacre un peu de temps, et alors il se serait volontiers mis lui-même en devoir de rendre au centuple cette considération. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi totalement seul. Personne autour de lui ne pouvait l'aimer, car personne ne le connaissait ni ne souhaitait le connaitre. Les échanges, même cordiaux, restaient professionnels, Tony avait été assez clair sur ce point quand, emporté par la paranoïa de la perte en le voyant s'évanouir, s'imaginant que cet homme particulier, qu'il appréciait un peu malgré lui allait peut-être disparaître et lui être arraché comme tout ce qui avait compté, Steve avait dépassé cette ligne invisible entre les rapports professionnels et affectifs. Il avait rapidement été rabroué, et ne s'était pas encore tout à fait remis de l'humiliation qu'il avait ressentie alors.

* * *

J'avoue que j'ai vraiment envie d'avoir vos impressions...

Dites-moi tout!

**REVIEWS?**


	3. Captif

_Bonjour à tous! _

_Voici le chapitre 3 que j'ai écrit assez vite, parce que j'étais emportée par le scénario, haha^^_

_Ce chapitre est uniquement centré sur Tony, mais le prochain devrait faire la part belle à Steve, je pense._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

* * *

L'ambiance était morne et tendue. Pepper s'assit poliment, mais avec méfiance, sur le canapé que Tony lui avait indiqué après avoir prononcé les mots qui au monde signifient peut-être plus que tout autres que les choses ne tournent pas rond : « Il faut qu'on parle. » Et ce dont il devait parler avait tout l'air d'être épineux et inexprimable. Pepper regardait les yeux ronds et bizarres de Tony et y voyait tous les bousculements de ses pensées. Il était très inconfortablement assis en face d'elle et cherchait ses mots. Finalement, renonçant à un long discours, il souffla simplement : « Ne soyons pas ensemble. » Pepper baissa les yeux et avala avec difficulté sa salive. Elle se sentait glacée et couverte de honte. Le pire étant qu'elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas assez de fierté pour simplement partir, le front indigné, vers un avenir meilleur. Elle voulait s'accrocher et comprendre, peut-être gagner une autre chance. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que ces yeux écarquillés et féminins, noirs et vifs , se posent sur quelqu'un d'autre et s'y accrochent amoureusement. Elle les voulait sur elle, elle avait appris à les aimer. Les yeux, et l'homme tout entier. D'une voix blanche, elle demanda : « Pourquoi ? » Et Tony se dit qu'il n'avait en effet aucune raison digne de ce nom pour la blesser et la mettre à l'écart. Si une femme au monde l'avait aidé, compris, si quelqu'un, en dépit de tout, l'avait aimé, c'était elle, et c'était tellement généreux, c'était tellement plus que ce à quoi il aurait dû avoir droit ! Et pourtant, il se montrait ingrat dans ses actes et dans ses rêves. Il repoussait la femme qui illustrait le mieux l'idéal commun à chacun. Elle était belle et même charmante, remarquablement intelligente, tendre et dévouée, et il ne trouvait rien à lui reprocher. Elle était son modèle, il aurait voulu lui arriver à la cheville, parce qu'elle avait en elle cette bonté qui ne venait d'aucun calcul, cette bonté naturelle et sage, qu'il admirait. Mais il ne la vénérait que très superficiellement. Au fond, il pensait rarement à elle.

« En vérité, je tiens beaucoup à toi, Pepper, et je te trouve aussi très jolie, et je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi je veux empêcher ça, mais je sais que j'attends quelque chose. Je t'aime beaucoup, mais j'ai l'intuition que ça ne doit mener nulle part, que quelque chose d'autre, de moins sympathique doit impérativement m'arriver. Ca ne peut pas être toi, parce que tu ne me fais aucun mal. J'ai essayé d'aller voir ailleurs, et ça n'était toujours pas ça. Je suis insensible, comment pourrais-tu vouloir de quelqu'un qui ressent tout seulement à moitié, quelqu'un pour qui tu n'es pas tout ? Tu mérites qu'on t'aime mieux que ça, et moi aussi. J'ai besoin d'être passionné au moins une fois, s'il est vrai que c'est possible. »

« Tony, je te connais. Tu es amer, comme tous les hommes qui ont fait de dramatiques erreurs et se sont réfugiés dans l'alcool. Tu te nourris de science et de scepticisme comme on met du citron sur une plaie, et ce depuis que tu es gamin. Tu n'aurais pas pu mieux te protéger, sans doute. Tu as voulu te rendre insensible, soit ! Tu as tout fait pour te couper des sentiments et évidemment, tu y es parvenu. La simple réalisation que tu es devenu un robot ne te retransformera pas magiquement en ce que tu as passé ta vie à tuer. Moi je peux tolérer cette froideur, je la comprends, elle ne me blesse pas. Mais la passion, Tony… La passion t'est aussi inaccessible que la foi. Tu risques d'être immensément déçu, à vouloir maintenant révolutionner ton âme, qui a nié sa propre existence depuis toujours et s'en est toujours trouvée très bien comme ça ! Tu me dis que tu m'aimes, mais pas assez ? Moi ça me convient ! Tu dis que je suis jolie, alors parfait ! N'utilise pas tes doutes pour t'empêcher de vivre un bonheur qu'on t'offre, Tony. Au fond qu'en sais-tu ? Tu tomberas peut-être amoureux de moi, pour de vrai.»

« On vit ensemble depuis des années, je doute que le fait d'y ajouter du sexe change grand-chose au fait que si j'avais dû tomber amoureux de toi, ça ferait bien longtemps qu'on serait ensemble, et peut-être même qu'on aurait eu des enfants. Mais ça n'arrivera jamais. »

« Bien, je vois que ta décision est irrévocable. Mais tu vieilliras seul. »

Sur ces mots elle se leva et sortit. Il était d'accord avec elle. Il ne vieillirait pas avec Bruce non plus. Il ne savait pas trop jusqu'où cette relation dans laquelle il s'était laissé glisser le mènerait, mais pas aussi loin. Il ne le souhaitait pas. Il était seul. Bruce n'était qu'un moyen de soulager des frustrations morales par le plaisir physique, un exutoire. Ces relations qui sont à la fois amicales et sexuelles sont faites pour se muer en amour ou pour se disloquer. Il s'était jeté là dedans par un caprice de son désir, de sa curiosité, et pour se sentir désirable. Parce qu'il devenait de plus en plus vieux et que toute caresse à l'ego lui donnait de sincères frissons de plaisir. Et il avait envie de remettre ça, parce qu'il croyait qu'en effet, il n'aurait jamais rien de mieux. Mais Pepper lui parlait du même type de relation dont il rêvait, une relation d'amour noble et fidèle. Et pour ça il devait dire non, parce que ce rêve ne pouvait pas se réaliser avec elle, il le savait d'instinct. Accepter un pis-aller qui était clairement établi comme tel lui paraissait acceptable, s'engager dans la feintise d'une relation sérieuse, en revanche, ne l'était pas. Soupirant de tristesse, il composa le numéro de Bruce qui le rejoignit peu de temps après.

Il alla lui ouvrir à demi nu, le prit par la main et le mena sans un mot dans la chambre.

« Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller très fort. »

« Pas vraiment. Et j'ai pensé que tu me distrairais, à vrai dire. »

« Je peux faire ça. »

Bruce le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa au cou alors que ses mains dans son dos le caressaient doucement. Tony se détendit : il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans l'absence de perspective. Ca n'était rien, mais au moins, c'était agréable. Après un petit soupir, par lequel il faisait taire la voix en lui qui, lancinante, venait lui rappeler qu'il voulait plus, il prit le visage de Bruce dans ses mains et l'embrassa, laissant ses jambes reculer sous l'impulsion de celles de Bruce qui le poussait contre le lit. Il souleva ses hanches pour se débarrasser en une fois de son jean et de son boxer, laissant Bruce admirer dans un instant d'ébahissement son absence totale de pudeur, dans la pleine lumière de midi, qui semblait dire combien il était sûr de lui, et qui disait en fait avec éclat qu'il n'avait jamais cru son corps sacré, qu'il ne le croyait pas valoir des élégances de pudeur ou de séduction. Il était déjà là, offert, avide d'une distraction, ne se croyant pas un être précieux qu'il aurait fallu mériter. Tout le monde, au fond, le méritait.

Toutefois, Bruce faisait attention à lui. En se couchant sur lui , il ne l'écrasait pas, et il attendait que Tony le lui demande pour oser aller plus loin à chaque étape qui les menait au plaisir. Il avait peur de blesser Tony ce qui lui donnait une retenue étrange, presque incompatible avec le sexe, mais assurément touchante. Tony en profita autant qu'il put, mais quand Bruce lui proposa de prendre une douche ensemble et de rejoindre SHIELD, le froid du malaise l'envahit de nouveau. Il ne voulait pas que Bruce ait l'odeur de son gel douche. Il ne voulait pas arriver à ses côtés dans les locaux de SHIELD. Il ne voulait pas que Natasha et Steve se disent qu'ils étaient un couple. Allaient-ils devoir se tenir par la main ? S'embrasser devant eux, tant qu'ils étaient ? Il se sentit irrité d' être a nouveau mis dans la position de devoir dire non, de devoir rejeter, parce que ces démonstrations niaises étaient absolument hors de question pour lui. Il lança un regard très froid à Bruce pour toute réponse et le voyant piqué et ne comprenant pas, il développa :

« Il me semblait que tu voulais une discrète histoire sans conséquence ? En ce qui me concerne, j'ai signé pour ça, rien d'autre. On est amis, non ? Tâchons de le rester. Pas question que tu arrives là bas en sentant mon parfum et en me baladant à ton bras.»

« Je ne te croyais pas aussi dur ni aussi froid, Tony. Mais tu as raison, c'est plus prudent comme ça. »

Ils échangèrent d'insistants regards qui se demandaient réciproquement: « Alors on est bien d'accord ? » et « Tu es sûr qu'on continue ? » Leurs cœurs battaient un peu vite. Ils étaient tous deux inquiets et déçus, et tous deux tentaient de le dissimuler. La gorge serrée Ils ne s'échangèrent que quelques paroles laconiques où ils tentaient de réparer un semblant d'insouciance envolé depuis longtemps, essayant chacun de faire croire à l'autre que cette sordide histoire les amusait plus qu'autre chose, et ne désolait pas leur âmes ambitieuses. Bruce partit le premier, et une heure plus tard, Tony , vêtu d'un costume joliment cintré de célibataire et aspergé de parfum musqué et élégant de célibataire, rejoignit les autres dans la salle de sport de SHIELD, évitant tous les regards et poussant de nombreux soupirs nerveux en enfilant son jogging pour aller rejoindre Clint sur le ring. Il se dit que s'épuiser à frapper lui remettrait peut-être les idées et sa virilité en place, et que c'était probablement un défouloir moins mesquin et dangereux que le sexe. Après une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, il se jeta dans l'arène.

* * *

**...  
**

**Alors, vos impressions? ****C'est une longue introduction n'est-ce pas? **

**Vous aimez? Un peu? beaucoup? Pas du tout?****Dites-moi tout!**

**REVIEWS?**


	4. le duel

Bonjour à tous!

Voilà le chapitre 4 qui commence, petit à petit, à quand même insérer Steve dans l'histoire... mais on dirait que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de parler de Tony absolument tout le temps!

J'espère que ça vous plaira, ça avance un petit peu, vous verrez.

Je vous fais des bisous et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Clint, qui connaissait le dégoût de Tony pour les étirements et toute forme de « chochotteries » recommandées par le sens commun, l'attaqua avec lenteur et souplesse pendant une demi heure, le temps que le corps de Tony se réveille au plaisir du combat. Au fur et à mesure que la sueur commençait à briller sur son visage et ses mains à irradier de chaleur, le sourire de Tony s'élargissait. Il était émerveillé d'être rappelé à cette révélation qu'il avait déjà eu de nombreuses fois : Rien n'est plus thérapeutique que l'épanouissement de la force dans ces danses parfaites que sont la boxe et le kong fu. Se faire mal de cette façon fait un bien immense au cœur, mieux oxygéné que jamais, et soudain la chair n'est plus une cage mais une arme, une œuvre d'art, elle décide, et clame sa suprématie.

Sa respiration, qui s'était d'abord affolée, se régularisa sur un tempo plus vif et le rouge s'installa sur ses joues. Il lança à Clint dans un rire rauque : « Tu peux y aller, je suis chaud comme la braise ! » Clint s'esclaffa et sans plus attendre, l'envoya au tapis. Tony se releva d'un bond et contre attaqua d'une droite qui envoya son ami rebondir contre les cordes. Natasha, qui les avait repérés, siffla avec les doigts, et brillante d'un large sourire, entraîna Steve par la main hors du tatami où ils répétaient jusqu'alors des katas. Elle lui glissa d'autorité une bière dans la main et trinqua avec une autre d'un mouvement du poignet qui entrechoqua les goulots dans un bruit frais. Jouant le jeu, Steve leur tira deux chaises et ils se posèrent en public, commentant chaque mouvement qui se passait au dessus d'eux par des encouragements et des sifflets. Tony était en feu. Clint ne retenait pas ses coups non plus, tous deux étaient joyeusement et hargneusement déchaînés. Puis Steve se fit le supporter de Tony, alors que Natasha hurlait des « Go Clint ! » d'une voix eraillée et sans air.

Presque sans s'en douter, leurs bières englouties en un instant comme de l'eau, ils finirent par être tous les quatre sur le ring, et Steve relevait Tony dès qu'il tombait en lui criant : « Montre-moi comme t'es génial, fais-en de la pâtée ! » Le langage était plus imagé qu'il n'était vulgaire ou méchant, parce que l'agressivité ne cachait aucune haine, c'était un jeu et tous le vivaient comme tel. Il firent durer le combat jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient épuisés et ne se fassent même plus mal en se frappant. A la fin, ils étaient pris d'un fou rire et finirent sur leurs fesses, par un ex aequo qui les laissait la peau couverte de halos rouges qui seraient bleus le lendemain, et l'âme rechargée pour un mois.

Tony se rendit compte à un haussement suggestif de sourcils, que Natasha lui lançait, qu'il était avachi, le dos contre le ventre de Steve, qui était lui même assis n'importe comment derrière lui, échangeant avec Clint, qui n'avait rien remarqué, des plaisanteries que dès cet instant Tony n'entendit plus. Tout ce qui n'était pas le regard de Natasha se perdit alors dans le brouillard, et il accrocha ses yeux, appuyant sur elle un regard si clair qu'il en devenait télépathique, et qui demandait : « Tu crois vraiment que ça veut dire quelque chose ? » Et Natasha lui répondait du coin des sourcils : « Ca me paraît clair, oui. » Or cette tacite réponse provoqua en lui une brusque baisse de tension, qui par bonheur ne se vit pas. Sa tête s'était simplement inclinée , pas davantage que s'il avait tourné les yeux au sol, pendant un instant vertigineux, alors que ses yeux s'étaient remplis d'étincelles noires. Il avait froid partout et reconnut sans peine les symptômes familiers de l'angoisse existentielle qui le saisissait toujours au dépourvu. Ces montées suffocantes, ces engloutissements glaciaux, inexplicables à qui ne les vit pas dans sa chair, étaient son hôte régulier, qui s'invitait sans ménagement comme un ex époux violent qui a gardé la clef. Il avait depuis quelques jours écarté Steve de ses pensées, et s'en était trouvé très bien. La nonchalance amicale de ce dernier le perturbait, ainsi que son affection elle-même, parce que quel que soit le sens ou le degré de celle-ci, il y avait bien des marques sensibles d'une forme d'affection, et cela seul lui semblait déjà extraordinaire et inquiétant.

Il préféra se lever avant que Clint et Steve aient le temps de réaliser le malaise, et prenant Natasha par la taille, comme pour s'y accrocher mentalement, il se dirigea avec elle vers le minibar. La proximité physique entre eux lui apporta la possibilité de lui chuchoter rapidement : « Ca n'est plus mon imagination, il se passe bien quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce qu'il a dit quoi que ce soit ? » Elle haussa les sourcils et lui répondit à voix haute, indifférente à la crainte qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux et qu'elle ne trouvait pas justifiée : « La question est plutôt : qu'est-ce que ça te fait ? » Elle lui fit tendre les deux mains et lui passa deux bières, en en laissant balancer deux autres du bout de ses doigts et s'éloigna délibérément de lui, d'un pas rapide, pour entraîner Clint avec elle hors des locaux de SHIELD. Avec une déconcertante hâte, tous deux évacuèrent les lieux, les laissant seuls.

« Mais je ne suis pas seul, pensa Tony, Bruce est là. Quelque part, penché sur une quelconque formule, ou manipulant des éprouvettes remplies de solutions instables comme sa tempérance, portant sur le nez ces petites lunettes qu'il enlèverait avec une sorte de pudeur honteuse si quelqu'un entrait. Il est à quelques couloirs de mes mains, et je n'ai rien à faire ici avec quelqu'un qui me fait peur. »

Il ouvrit de grand yeux ronds en réalisant ce qu'il venait de penser. Il avait peur de Steve ? Plus peur de Steve que de Bruce ? Comment était-ce possible ? Et pourtant… Steve était étrange. D'une certaine façon, il était plus étrange que Bruce ou même que Loki ou Thor a ses yeux. Thor étant tout de même celui qui plus que n'importe qui, n'étant pas humain, aurait dû l'intriguer. Mais il le trouvait un peu prévisible. Ses élans, ses réactions, ses centres d'intérêts étaient ceux des humains normaux, que certes la société tempérait et canalisait, mais qui sous-tendait tout. Thor était comme un humain à qui on aurait jamais dit « Maintenant tu te calmes, tu baisses d'un ton et tu essaies de ne pas te faire remarquer.» Et Loki était un bloc fascinant de passion pure. Cela encore, il pouvait le comprendre. Bruce lui, était comme son égal. Il était doux, il avait fait de vraies erreurs qui l'avaient corrompu et brisé, et Tony n'avait aucune difficulté à comprendre la haine qu'il sentait bouillir en lui contre lui-même. Il avait exactement la même bête griffue et paniquée enfermée dans le coeur. Vivre avec une bête en cage de plus ne lui faisait pas aussi peur que l'étranger froid qui le suivait des yeux.

Steve échappait à toute tentative de définition, il n'était rien, aucun adjectif ne convenait pour l'évoquer. Tony aurait pu dire « réactionnaire » mais sans en être sûr, « pur » mais en sachant que c'était faux, ou « sincère » mais en ayant vraiment peur de se tromper. Et il sentait que s'il voulait vraiment lui faire confiance, et le laisser approcher d'un pas de plus dans sa vie, il fallait qu'il change tout, qu'il fasse place nette dans son âme, qu'il se détruise de moitié et se révolutionne, pour que Steve et son jugement impitoyable ne le condamne pas. Il savait que le chemin a parcourir pour que Steve ne trouve rien à redire dans son attitude était terriblement long. Et il n'aurait jamais même envisagé de l'entreprendre, s'il n'avait été intimement convaincu que chacun des mots blessants que Steve lui avait adressés étaient parfaitement exacts. Steve l'avait fait se sentir petit, coupable, honteux, mesquin. Il avait réveillé sa conscience critique et ses idéaux moraux qui le terrassaient de toute leur incohésion avec les mille détails de corruptions mineures qui faisaient son quotidien, le quotidien de n'importe qui dans un monde en paix, dirigé par le commerce et traversé de toutes parts par l'ironie, qui érode et apaise tous les principes.

Steve s'installa en face de lui et d'un mouvement du coude, s'enquit de son état. Tony lui sourit et ils trinquèrent sans un mot. Steve, qui avait déjà bu peu de temps auparavant prenait son temps, mais Tony vida sa bouteille presque d'une traite. Immédiatement le simple contact du faible degré d'alcool l'entoura, comme un voile protecteur face à la tempête. C'était ça l'alcool, pour lui. Une couverture. Il n'était pas le seul. Tous les alcooliques vivaient avec une délivrance extraordinaire le fait de déléguer à un verre la responsabilité de se défendre. Soudain, les hostilités intérieures et extérieures s'assourdissaient. En un mot, tout était moins grave, tout allait mieux. Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il regardait Steve, qui évoqua, les yeux au plafond, sa volonté de partir en mission prochainement. apparemment, il avait fait de sérieux progrès en informatique car il avait trouvé sur l'ordinateur d'un agent de SHIELD avec qui il avait sympathisé, alors que celui-ci l'avait laissé seul un moment pour aller chercher un dossier à un autre étage, un certain nombre de fichiers classés « secondaire – en attente » qu'après lecture, il n'avait pas trouvé secondaires du tout.

Il confia à Tony que rester ici lui donnait l'impression désagréable d'être un animal de compagnie. On le payait démesurément à ne rien faire, il passait ses journées dans une salle de sport et ça semblait convenir à tout le monde. Il lui dit aussi qu'heureusement, ça ne durerait pas car il était en train de déménager. L'idée d'avoir un chez lui et de travailler vraiment lui apparaissait comme la seule issue pour ne pas être entretenu comme une plante verte. Tony sembla surpris. Bizarrement, il imaginait mal Steve dans un appartement, nettoyant la douche, sortant la poubelle et allant chercher le courrier. C'était comme s'il était trop unique pour faire ce que les humains étaient obligés de faire. Il le lui dit, et Steve lui répondit qu'au contraire, il se voyait comme un être d'une grande banalité. Le regard exorbité de Tony, qui roulait les yeux, l'air de dire « tu te fous de qui ? » le fit rire. C'était la première fois que Tony le voyait rire, et il fut frappé par sa beauté. Il le trouva si sublime qu'il aurait été incapable, même dans un élan de désir, de chercher à le séduire. Il ne pouvait que le regarder sans rien faire, sans intention, comme blessé et heureux, tout entier réduit au silence, tenu en respect par une sorte de supériorité implicite, qu'il était le seul à percevoir, qui plaçait Steve très haut au dessus de lui, et qui ne permettait pas une si grande familiarité.

Steve lui parla de sa maison qu'il avait retrouvée mais qui ne ressemblait plus à rien. « C'est étrange, dit-il, parfois, je crois la retrouver dans des détails, et l'instant d'après je doute de mes souvenirs. La nouvelle configuration des choses fait qu'il ne reste qu'une enveloppe vide, j'essaie de ne pas y penser. J'aimerais que ça soit un foyer comme ça l'a été, mais je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de tout refaire selon mes souvenirs ou de faire quelque chose de neuf, de complètement différent. »

-Tu n'as peut-être pas à choisir.

-Comment ça ?

- Tu m'a fais comprendre que le présent a beaucoup de choses à apprendre du passé, et l'inverse est également vrai. Si je pouvais venir te voir, on pourrait trouver de belles choses, j'ai des contacts avec des commissaires priseurs qui savent où trouver des meubles et des objets magnifiques et en parfait état. On pourrait créer un subtil mélange de ce qu'il y a de bon à prendre dans les deux époques. Je suppose que tu n'as pas de paracétamol, ajouta-t-il en faisant une grimace. Il venait de s'accouder sur son bras gauche, ou Clint l'avait frappé, et qui avait été sensibilisé par ses blessures récentes lors de la bataille de New York. Plusieurs couleurs se côtoyaient sur sa peau gonflée, mêlant le vert et le violet. Et c'était aussi douloureux que ça en avait l'air.

- J'en ai chez moi. Les maux de têtes sont la seule chose contre laquelle le sérum ne peut rien. Je t'invite, tu me diras ce que tu penses qu'on peut faire pour rendre l'endroit habitable.

Complètement abasourdi, Tony le suivit, impressionné par le prétexte qu'on lui offrait si gentiment de s'engager encore dans un chemin périlleux. « Ma vie n'a aucun sens » pensa-t-il. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il franchit la porte de la petite villa, en se demandant s'il ne marchait pas droit vers le lit de Steve, le ventre encore tout palpitant de la chaleur de Bruce. « Va te pendre ! » Lui hurla sa conscience, alors qu'il souriait d'un air démoniaque, tout prêt à se voir décerner la couronne du roi de tous les salauds, qui parviennent sans jamais se mouiller, en se reposant sur une faiblesse de caractère revendiquée, à trahir tout le monde.

Il n'avait encore rien fait de mal, et pourtant il savait que la nature même de ses pensées, ce cynisme calculateur ancré comme une tique dans son cerveau le condamnait. Cette indifférence pour la souffrance qu'il pouvait causer lui apparut si clairement qu'il se dit qu'il n'était pas même digne d'avoir en lui ces grands idéaux nobles que Steve attisait par la dignité de son port et la franchise de ses paroles. Il aurait presque dû tuer complètement ces rêves inadaptés, tant il sentait qu'il ne méritait aucune excuse. Ses bassesses auraient dû l'empêcher de percher son âme dans des hauteurs divines. Ou alors, s'il voulait garder ce carré de ciel bleu , il faudrait qu'il mente mieux, qu'il mente sur sa bonté, qu'il joue le jeu de bout en bout, avec chacun, qu'il agisse en tout comme s'il était ce qu'il devrait être, jusqu'à ce que peut-etre, il devienne cet homme digne d'être connu que Steve espérait trouver en lui.

* * *

_...Fin du chapitre..._

Alors bon. J'ai conscience que cette fic est un alien. Elle ne fonctionne pas de façon très habituelle et je sais que certains ont été déçus par le texte. J'ai un nombre de lecteurs très réduit par rapport à d'autres fics moins... psychologiques - morales - à thèse. Là, c'est un univers très particulier.

J'aimerais bien savoir comment vous voyez la suite. Évidemment je vois bien à peu près ou je vais, je voudrais savoir si vous le voyez aussi. Je pense à la traduire en anglais. Ça va pas être simple mais je vais essayer.

Et bien sûr dites-moi vos impressions sur ce chapitre!

REVIEWS?


	5. le donjon

Bonjour à tous! Ah le rush des exams... ça vous dit quelque chose? Je n'ai pas encore tout à fait fini, mais comme vous le voyez, j'ai encore trouvé la lâcheté de procrastiner ce qu'il fallait pour que ce chapitre voie le jour... et j'en suis très satisfaite^^ Bon par contre je crois que j'ai en moi même accepté l'idée que cette histoire serait au moins à 90% en focalisation Tony. Je ne le fais pas exprès, mais ça ne me vient quasiment que comme ça! Allez je vous embrasse et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

La maison était petite et un peu mal agencée. Tony ne put contenir une grimace de désapprobation devant le papier peint du couloir, orangé, orné d'une frise autocollante à un mètre du sol à motif « Africain » qui n'avait d'Africain que le cliché de silhouettes brunes de baobabs et de gazelles répliquées à distance régulière.

On sentait tout de suite qu'une famille avait vécu ici et avait décoré l'endroit avec ce qui leur avait paru chaleureux dans la fin des années 90. Une famille qui avait dû avoir des plantes en pots aux fenêtres et une ps2 dans le salon. Enfin, des gens très normaux. D'ailleurs, ils avaient laissé un coussin d'isolation près de la porte, ce qui disait avec éclat que tout ceci était très classe moyenne. Depuis l'an 2000, personne n'avait touché à rien, à part la toiture qui avait été refaite dans une ignoble couleur orange, probablement ce qu'il y avait eu de moins cher, et partout, une espèce d'érosion s'était installée qui anonymisait l'espace.

Tony se dit que cette maison devait paraître encore plus vieille à Steve, avec ces soit-disant modernisations, que si elle était restée un sanctuaire, même en ruine. Il se sentit étrangement coupable. C'était son monde qui avait marché sur celui de Steve, et il avait devant les yeux un gâchis, l'idée que si c'était pour ça qu'on avait sacrifié son foyer, ça n'en valait vraiment pas la peine.

Steve lui proposa un verre et Tony ne se fit pas prier. Il pensa un instant à la tête que ferait Pepper si elle savait que c'était la deuxième fois de la journée qu'il acceptait de l'alcool. Si la privation était douloureuse, la frustration de devoir refuser, la honte d'être forcé d'expliquer, était, elle, purement intolérable. Alors il se contentait d'accepter, et surtout, avec légèreté, en faisant bien comprendre qu'en aucun cas cela enclenchait dans son cerveau un signal d'alarme mêlant le plaisir de la faute et la honte haineuse, qu'en aucun cas il avait une histoire personnelle et compliquée avec ce « Je te sers quelque chose ? » si mondain et quotidien. Au fond, Pepper n'aurait peut-être aucune réaction. Ce n'était que le matin même qu'il l'avait repoussée et elle n'aurait probablement pas envie d'entendre parler de lui avant un certain temps.

« Rappelle-moi, s'entendit-il dire avec ébahissement, de m'arrêter après ce verre. » Il tenait dans sa main un verre de whisky avec deux glaçons qu'il laissait fondre pour faire durer la brûlure. Steve le regarda dans les yeux, que Tony détourna, et il comprit. Tony se rendit compte qu'il avait compris à un mouvement presque imperceptible qu'il fit , comme pour dire : « Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas ! » Mais il eut la considération de ne pas le dire. Il répondit d'un simple oui, que Tony perçut comme l'expression de la pure gentillesse. Cette sensation le remplit d'une autre forme de chaleur que l'alcool, un enthousiasme qui le fit sourire.

Il s'était surpris en demandant ce service, car d'ordinaire, montrer sa vulnérabilité était hors de question. Il voyait avec inquiétude son instinct, la part de lui qui souvent le faisait agir avant que son cerveau ait analysé la situation, placer en Steve une confiance totale. Et cette confiance avait tout à voir avec le jour ou Steve l'avait tenu dans ses bras. Un tel acte lui avait paru si stupide qu'il fallait bien être quelqu'un de complètement sincère et inconscient pour se ridiculiser de la sorte en un instant et perdre toute sa crédibilité , sans même s'en rendre compte, devant tous ses collègues, depuis peu considérés même comme ses subordonnés depuis qu'il avait pris le statut de leader. Au regard de Natasha, Tony avait pu voir qu'elle appréciait Steve, mais ne lui reconnaissait aucune autorité. Tony au contraire, bien qu'étant naturellement hostile à toute subordination, reconnaissait à Steve l'aura d'une personne fondamentalement importante. Et cette confiance qu'il pressentait demandait à s'appliquer. Il se sentait lourd de toutes les choses qu'il persistait à garder en lui sans trop le vouloir, parce que personne ne semblait avoir les épaules pour les encaisser, à part Pepper, qui avait peut-être disparu de sa vie le matin même.

« Techniquement parlant… l'alcool est une solution. » Il eut un petit rire d'autodérision qui s'évanouit quand il vit l'expression d'incompréhension sur le visage de Steve. « Bien sûr, pensa-t-il, je devrais garder ce type de blagues pour Bruce. »

« Pardon. C' est une blague de scientifiques. Et en plus elle n'est pas drôle. »

« Ton père… avait un problème d'alcool. »

« Déjà quand tu l'as connu ? Il devait avoir à peine vingt, trente ans… ? C'était dans mon sang depuis le début, alors. Ca et la science. Tu dois penser que je ne suis une pâle copie de mon père. »

« Pas du tout. C'est tout le contraire. »

Tony ouvrit de grands yeux. On ne lui avait jamais dit ça. Mis en appétit par ce délicieux compliment glacé et sucré comme toute vengeance doit se consommer, il en redemanda d'un timide : « Pourquoi ? »

« Je me suis déjà excusé de mes anciennes paroles mais je tiens à ce que tu saches que je les regrette vraiment. Je ne sais encore rien de toi, mais je devine que tu as souffert bien davantage que ton père, peut-être même par sa faute. »

« Eh bien, c'est étrangement juste pour quelqu'un qui dit de pas me connaître. »

Tony vida son verre et se rapprocha de Steve. On son corps baignait dans une douce langueur sensuelle qui lui donnait envie de toucher Steve, et pourtant, quelque chose le retenait. A quelques centimètres de sa peau il réalisa qu'il n'osait pas et détourna son geste comme s'il n'avait rien été de plus qu'une illustration de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Il se concentra sur le motif officiel de sa présence ici, à la fois décevant et rassurant, et cela le calma.

« Tu as une idée de ce que tu aimerais faire pour cette maison ? »

« Je veux du bois sombre. Ces meubles en plastique me dégoûtent, je veux du bois. Pour le reste je ne sais pas vraiment. »

« Ca me parait un bon début. Enlevons tout ce qui ne va pas. »

« Le lit. »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est la pire chose dans cette maison. »

« D'accord, je te suis. »

C'est seulement après avoir gravi la moitié des marches que le soupçon frappa Tony. Steve l'emmenait directement dans son lit après un verre, et il était assez naïf pour ne pas se dire immédiatement que ça annonçait d'autres efforts physiques que ceux d'un déménagement ? La coïncidence était trop énorme. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Jusqu'ici il n'avait pas vraiment osé s'imaginer faire l'amour avec Steve, ça lui avait paru complètement impossible, mais l'accumulation des hasards, trop lourds pour être honnêtes, lui soufflait que c'était maintenant, que ça allait arriver. L'idée ne l'effleura même pas de dire non s'il en avait eu la possibilité, ce qui pourrait sembler évident pourtant, vu comme cette perspective lui faisait peur et lui semblait irrationnelle. Au contraire, il aurait fait plus qu'accepter, il aurait été flatté et ému. Mais le corps de Steve ne le mettait pas du tout à l'aise, il était trop musclé, trop clair, trop parfait pour lui, il serait terrifié et se sentirait scruté et jugé, immensément inférieur à lui, indigne de lui.

Il en était là de ses réflexions, relevant davantage de l'auto-flagellation que du fantasme, quand, poussant un petit soupir court de stress, il entra avec Steve dans la chambre. Son cœur connut une brusque descente d'ascenseur en voyant Steve, complètement hermétique à la houle qui le secouait, commencer sans le moindre tourment ce qu'il avait dit qu'il ferait, démonter le lit pour s'en débarrasser. Ainsi, ils n'étaient vraiment pas montés pour s'y installer, mais bien pour de désinstaller. Tony fut si violemment frustré et se sentit si humilié qu'il se racla la gorge plusieurs fois pour recentrer ses pensées sur sa tâche. Il porta dans le jardin les planches d'aggloméré en résine beige que lui-même admettait assez affreux, même si contrairement à Steve il aimait d'ordinaire la lumière et les couleurs claires. Le soleil se couchait, et l'espace d'un instant, il se demanda ce qu'il faisait là.

Il sentait bien qu'il n'avait aucune envie de retrouver sa tour, et que s'il pouvait, il ne quitterait plus jamais cette vilaine petite maison. Et il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi. Il se sentait vibrer de ces chauds-froids que Steve lui infligeait sans s'en douter, qui n'avaient pourtant rien d'agréable. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'estimer les autres. Il se contentait en général de les respecter, quand il les appréciait vraiment. Il n'appréciait pas particulièrement Steve, mais il adorait une espèce de ton inexplicable dans sa voix, la droiture sans crispation de son maintient. Et bizarrement, il aimait bien que Steve soit naïf au point de l'inviter à toucher à son lit sans rien y voir de bizarre. Ce genre de bêtise lui donnait envie de savoir jusqu'à quel point il pouvait se rapprocher et paraître amical à ses yeux.

Brusquement, comme un flash, un défi démesuré s'imposa à lui : Il allait essayer de se faire inviter pour la nuit. Il se souvenait d'avoir fait ça des siècles auparavant,dans une autre vie. Il avait quinze ans. Ses efforts pour hypnotiser son hôtesse des heures durant jusqu'à la coincer, vers les une heure du matin entre la possibilité de le mettre dehors dans le froid de la nuit et celle de lui accorder la moitié de son lit, toutes ces petites attentions lui avaient valu d'embrasser des seins pour la première fois depuis ceux, bien lointains, de sa mère le nourrissant, et dont naturellement il n'avait aucun souvenir. Il n'avait pas regretté la manoeuvre.

Il redoubla d'énergie et d'efforts, se fit plus aimable qu'il l'avait jamais été, et Steve ne se préoccupa nullement de l'heure qui tournait. C'était un travail harassant et salutaire de destruction générale et de nettoyage qu'ils accomplissaient en s'abattant sans pitié sur tout les éléments étrangers de la maison. Leurs corps bougeaient tout seuls, entraînés par l'élan d'un moteur continu alimenté par leur conversation. Tony intervenait peu. Il était clair que Steve avait besoin de se confier et en vérité, ce qu'il disait faisait du bien à Tony. Parce qu'il découvrait dans ses phrases une espèce d'absence de protection contre la critique ou l'opposition, une nudité maladroite et sincère qui lui allait droit au cœur.

Au fur et à mesure de ses anecdotes et réflexions, que Tony ponctuait d'exclamations curieuses et respectueuses, un lien se tissait qu'on aurait presque pu visualiser dans l'air. Il sentait sa propre réserve ironique s'adoucir et il se surprit à avouer des réflexions qui parce qu'elles ne présentaient aucun intérêt humoristique et qu'elles ne le mettaient pas en valeur, il n'avait jamais eu le courage de communiquer. Il ne les avait pas perçues comme des secrets auparavant mais au moment où il les laissait filer, il savait qu'il ne voulait pas les voir sortir d'ici. Il ne voulait les donner qu'à Steve. Quand il repensa à la logique de son piège, il parlait de ses vues sur la décolonisation de plusieurs pays d'Afrique en les comparant, un sujet que lui avait probablement inspiré le papier peint. Il réalisa que jamais encore il n'avait parlé de ça avec quiconque. Steve s'intéressait à tout ce qui était humain, et donc aussi à la politique. Et il ne voyait pas la controverse comme une chose à absolument éviter, ni comme une belle opportunité d'écraser l'autre. Il était de cette race inexistante d'anges idiots qui croient que la thèse et l'antithèse ont pour but et raison la synthèse. Il ferma un instant les yeux et ressentit une profonde fatigue. Il réalisa que son corps sentait la sueur, la poussière et le détergent toutes surfaces. Il regarda son partenaire les yeux écarquillés et l'informa d'une voix blanche :

- Steve, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, mais… il est quatre heures du matin.

C'était vrai, il ne se serait jamais douté que le temps avait filé si vite. Steve se figea et s'excusa de l'avoir si longtemps retenu. Dehors la nuit était encore très noire et c'est tout naturellement qu'il lui proposa de rester « si personne ne t'attend. »

Tony s'approcha de lui, en faisant à moitié exprès de toucher sa main pour dire d'une voix plus sérieuse que la situation ne l'appelait : « Personne ne m'attend. »

La salle de bains était pleine de poussière, il se contenta de se laver les bras et le visage et quand il arriva dans le salon, qui sentait judicieusement le cocktail d'agrumes comme il était écrit sur le flacon de dégraissant, il vit par terre l'unique matelas de la maison, que Steve avait dû descendre pendant que Tony se lavait. Il réapparut avec une couverture et deux oreillers et se laissa tomber, tête la première, contre le matelas, avec un petit rire. Il se coucha comme ça, retirant son jean et t-shirt sous la couverture et Tony se déshabilla discrètement au bord du lit, surpris de sa propre timidité. Steve s'endormit presque immédiatement, et Tony, appuyé sur son coude, la tête posée sur sa main, regarda avec inquiétude et tendresse le jour se lever sur le visage endormi près de lui.

« Est-ce que je l'aime ? »

Cette question le prenait au dépourvu. Il comprenait parfaitement son admiration et son désir pour Steve, rien de tout ça ne le choquait vraiment, mais cette étrange douceur était complètement inédite, elle était profonde et passionnée, elle se résumait en un mot : « Je refuse qu'on fasse encore du mal à cet homme. » Et il repensa à cette idée un peu extrême qui l'avait traversé au cours de la nuit qui avait suivi l'étreinte de Steve : « il vaut mille fois la peine de mourir pour lui. » Trouvant un semblant de paix dans cette résolution de le protéger à n'importe quel prix, il s'endormit, exténué, en pleine lumière, dans l'odeur de Steve et du cocktail d'agrumes.

* * *

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review!

Dites-moi tout ce que vous pensez!

Bisous!


	6. le parfum

Bonjour à tous, mes amis! Voici pour vous un nouveau chapitre de Good Old Chivalry encore une fois centré sur Tony (vous ne vous attendiez plus à autre chose, n'est-ce pas? C'est bien, il faut apprendre à renoncer dans la vie XD) On se rapproche dangereusement de la fin de la première partie, le fun devrait donc bientôt commencer (ce que j'appelle le fun, ça se peut que vous voyez plutôt ça comme pas fun du tout mais c'est ça qui est génial!)

Ce qui me passionne dans cette fic, c'est de confronter la conscience pleine de doutes, de contradictions, de cynisme, de déception d'un homme en pleine crise de la quarantaine qui a un rapport vraiment désacralisé et dépassionné avec les choses de l'amour et du sexe ... avec le grand coup de porte qui claque en pleine figure d'un amour tout à fait différent qui le transporte complètement ailleurs, jusqu'à ce qu'au bout du compte, vous mes lecteurs chéris, finissiez par comprendre pourquoi le titre de cette histoire et ceux de ses chapitres ont en fait un sens. Yeah^^

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture^^ Et je vous aime.

* * *

Tony se réveilla en sentant un mouvement contre lui. Ses yeux rencontrèrent une peau claire et belle, toute proche de la sienne. Steve essayait apparemment de se dégager et Tony marmona un « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » encombré de sommeil. Steve se leva brutalement et lui répondit en s'appuyant contre le mur pour couper court à un léger vertige : « Je ne sais pas, on était collés l'un à l'autre. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je m'étais rapproché. Je te demande pardon.»

Le coup de chaud qui traversa Tony le fit rougir instantanément. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir senti ce superbe corps contre le sien avant qu'il soit trop tard. Il avait été assez passif jusqu'à présent, et sa frustration lui donnait envie d'être plus entreprenant. Le matin exacerbait son désir en même temps qu'il anesthésiait ses inhibitions et il ne filtra pas ce qui lui passait par la tête :

- C'est simplement une question d'odeur.

- Pardon ?

- J'aime ton odeur. Et toi aussi. Quand on dort on ne se repose plus sur la réflexion ou la vue qui analyse les choses, juste sur les sens de l'instinct : l'odorat et le toucher. Ce qui veut dire qu'on est… compatibles.

-Tu éxagères. J'aime ton odeur mais de là à dire qu'on est compatibles, ça sonne un peu comme un couple, je ne vois pas trop ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire.

- Je n'ai pas forcément la réponse, Steve, c'est juste une impression. Il y a bien une forme d'instinct, non ? En vingt-quatre heures tu ne crois pas qu'on s'est plus rapprochés que bien des gens en des années ?

- Peut-être… Non, pas « peut-être », je veux dire : Oui, tu as raison, Tony.

- Ne dis à personne que je t'ai dit ça, mais je me sens mille fois moins seul quand je suis avec toi.

- Oui c'est vrai. Et je suppose que ce n'est pas moi qui dirais le contraire… Franchement, heureusement que je t'ai rencontré. Je n'ai jamais eu un ami comme toi avant.

- Mais Steve… tu vois, la plupart de mes amis, je vois bien que je les insupporte, ils me trouvent gamin ou déprimant, quoi qu'il en soit, je les agace, personne ne m'a jamais dit : « heureusement que je t'ai rencontré ». Je sais pas si tu réalises ce que ça peut représenter pour moi… Je t'adore.

Steve lui lança un étrange sourire orgueilleux l'air de dire : « Oui, je sais, je suis vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, tu as raison de m'adorer. » Avant d'éclater de rire. Il partit s'habiller, et Tony se rendit compte qu'il avait réussi à tourner sa déclaration en une déclaration d'amitié, ce qu'elle n'était pas censée être. Ce qui ne signifiait pas que c'était complètement faux, juste que c'était loin d'être exhaustif. Il se demandait si Steve était vraiment convaincu de l'honnêteté de cette camaraderie ou s'il se doutait de quelque chose. Il avait pourtant eu le sentiment d'avoir laissé paraitre la vérité sur ses sentiments assez clairement, mais il était très possible que cette vérité mettait Steve mal à l'aise et qu'il préférait l'ignorer. « Peut-être qu'il ne m'aime tout simplement pas » pensa-t-il. « Peut-être qu'il veut simplement me garder sous le coude comme un ami mais que je ne lui plais pas, soit parce qu'il est vraiment hétéro – mais pourquoi je n'y crois pas une seconde ? - soit parce que je suis un vieil alcoolique dépressif qui ne donne tout simplement pas envie, et ça, c'est très possible, après tout, je ne voudrais pas de moi… »

Tony enfila avec dégoût ses vêtements sales de la veille et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il prépara le café en mode automatique, grimaçant à chaque pas. Toute la zone du haut de sa cuisse gauche à sa taille était enflée et colorée des pires nuances de pourpre et de vert. Il ne serait pas allé pourtant jusqu'à regretter son combat de la veille avec Clint, qui d'une certaine façon lui avait fait beaucoup de bien en lui permettent de se défouler, en relâchant un peu de pression dans l'effort et peut-être en rendant physique, donc plus simple à appréhender, une douleur profonde. Sa « crise de la quarantaine » le faisait souffrir au-delà de ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer,mais en même temps il voyait cette phase comme un espoir, s'il y survivait, de vivre une nouvelle vie, meilleure que jamais. Si ça impliquait de se battre ça lui paraissait tout à fait honnête, comme deal. Mais la douleur après coup était différente, plus envahissante, elle le rendait faible et triste. En s'appuyant uniquement sur son coté droit, il regarda couler le café goutte à goutte et enchaina deux abscences de micro-sommeil dues à la douleur où il faillit perdre l'équilibre. Il n'entendit pas Steve réapparaitre.

« J'ai nettoyé la salle de bains tu peux prendre un bain, tu as l'air d'avoir fait la guerre. »

« A ce propos, tu as du paracétamol ? C'est pour mon coude et ma hanche… »

« Oh mon dieu ! Et dire que c'est pour ça que tu es venu chez moi ! Au lieu de te soigner je t'ai fait travailler encore plus ! Je suis le pire ami du monde ! Je t'apporte ça tout de suite ! »

Tony put retracer les mouvements de Steve dans la maison rien qu'au son de ses excuses et cela le fit rire parce qu'il ne lui en voulait absolument pas. Il avala son café et le cachet rapidement et se fit couler un bain. Alors que l'eau chaude commençait à l'entourer comme une couverture il se dit que rien ne justifiait sa présence ici : Il savait qu'il restait pour absorber un peu de l'odeur de Steve, et pour l'avoir à ses côtés le plus longtemps possible. Il aurait pu appeler son armure, rentrer chez lui en deux minutes de vol et se laver dans sa baignoire, avec toutes ses affaires, et commencer à se soigner correctement mais il était davantage curieux sentir le gel douche de Steve que fatigué d'avoir mal partout. En recouvrant tout son corps de mousse savoneuse acidulée, il avait le sentiment de clamer qu'il était tout entier à Steve, c'était comme une tentative desespérée de se faire « marquer », mais par quelqu'un qui ne se doutait de rien, de clandestinement prétendre ne plus être solitairement lui-même, mais un être plein de désir et de dévotion, lié, dédié, tout prêt, à deux doigts d'être un vrai héros.

La tiédeur délicatement parfumée l'enveloppa et il se relaxa progressivement. Sa hanche tuméfiée appréciait l'apesanteur. Son esprit parvint à se détacher de Steve et il se laissa emporter par le bien être. Il s'endormit dans l'eau et rêva qu'il survolait dans son armure une montagne enneigée. Un paysage extraordiairement brillant se déployait sous son regard, vierge, scintillant de pureté. Jarvis lui parlait, et il était lui-même ému, déployant des trésors de savoirs sur la géographie de ces montagnes primitives et les neiges eternelles et chacun de ses mots semblait poétique à Tony qui souriait dans son sommeil, et se réveilla parfaitement heureux, avec le sentiment d'avoir sous-estimé l'importance des gens qui l'aimaient, et notemment de Jarvis. En fait, peu lui importait que celui-ci ne soit pas humain et que le degré de libre arbitre dans son affection était très douteux, voire carrément nul, puisqu'il était programmé pour ça, l'important était que c'était pour lui un soutient. En se raccrochant à cette idée, il lui paraissait moins dramatique que Steve ne l'aime pas comme il l'aurait souhaité. Non qu'il aurait envisagé de retrouver cette profonde solitude qu'il ressentait quand Jarvis était son seul interlocuteur, mais du moins penser à cette étrange personnalité artificielle lui faisait paraitre moins grave d'avoir perdu Pepper, Au fond Jarvis était celui qui était de son côté quoi qu'il arrive, et il avait immensément besoin de ça. Il venait tout juste de s'en apercevoir. Cette pensée adoucissait la brûlure de se sentir inutile à Steve, bien que celui-ci lui ait dit le contraire. Il aurait voulu faire plus, lui donner de la tendresse, du plaisir, de l'intimité, il aurait voulu être le siège de ses pires et plus lâches secrets, il voulait tout savoir, tout recueillir, tout caresser et ça lui faisait très mal d'être tenu à l'écart, labellisé « ami » quand il aurait voulu etre mille fois plus. L'idée qu'au moins un esprit sur terre, Jarvis - et même s'il n'existait pas vraiment - compatirait à sa douleur la lui rendait presque supportable.

« Après tout, je n'ai pas besoin de Steve pour survivre »

Cette résolution qu'il questionnait en même temps qu'il l'affirmait le poussa à partir. Il se dit que rester ici le faisait tomber un peu trop profondément dans le doute et l'amour et que ça lui faisait trop mal. Pourtant au moment de se séparer, Steve lui tendit la main et sans même s'en rendre compte, Tony lui lança un regard désapprobateur et frustré si clair que Steve eut un petit rire et lui donna une accolade dans laquelle ils s'attardèrent au maximum. Il était indéniable que l'un et l'autre aimaient se toucher, quoique ça veuille dire.

Quand Tony arriva chez lui, Bruce l'attendait dans sa chambre, les mains dans les poches et la tête baissée.

« Ces vêtements sont trop grands pour toi. J'ai été stupide de m'imaginer que je serais le seul mec avec qui tu coucherais. »

Tony ne fit pas de commentaire. Il aurait trouvé mesquin de démentir, car même si Steve et lui n'avaient pas fait l'amour, il s'avouait sans faire de manières qu'il aurait voulu que ça se produise.

Bruce se rapprocha de lui. Tony ferma les yeux, s'attendant à une gifle musclée mais méritée, mais Bruce l'embrassa. Il écarquilla plusieurs fois les yeux, sous le choc, avant de se laisser aller et de répondre au baiser. Il prenait ce qu'il y avait à prendre, sans protester, rongé de scrupules et de désespoir. Cette fois c'était sûr : il allait brûler en enfer.

* * *

Alors Qu'en pensez-vous? Est-ce que Steve a compris les sentiments de Tony? Est-ce que Tony et Bruce vont rester ensemble?

Qui choisiriez-vous entre un "meilleur ami" qui vous attire, vous traite avec beaucoup d'affection et vous pardonne tout et un homme avec lequel vous avez une connexion magique mais qui vous fait peur et n'a pas l'air d'être attiré par vous?

Prendriez-vous le risque de perdre ce que vous avez pour lui? Pourriez vous renoncer à lui et rester avec l'autre homme?

Et complètement entre nous... pourriez vous dire non à Bruce?


End file.
